The Sleeping God
by Amazonqueen21
Summary: After his son Castor died, Mr D has trouble sleeping. Chiron has a solution…. OOC because I am not very good at writing for characters.


After his son Castor died, Mr D has trouble sleeping. Chiron has a solution…. OOC because I am not very good at writing for characters.

Mr D and Chiron sat at the wooden table on the porch playing pinochle. Not a camper was in sight, and the sun glowed orange as it started to sink on the horizon.

"The game goes to me I think."

Dionysus didn't reply, but merely stared in the foreground. Eyes glazed over.

"Mr D?...Dionysus!" Chiron said more forcefully.

Dionysus jumped. "Sorry my dear centaur, what were you saying?"

"I said I've won."

He expected the grumpy god of wine to argue or protest, but instead he just let out a hefty sigh. Inspecting his old friend more closely he noted that his complexion looked waxy and his eyes were more bloodshot than usual, apart from the deep purple markings under them.

"Are you okay?" Chiron asked cautiously.

Dionysus just looked at him wearily.

"Listen, I know you took the death of poor Castor personally but…"

"Leave it!" An angry purple flame burnt in his eyes as he leapt to his feet, almost tipping over the table.

"I am merely concerned, you really don't look well."

Chiron thought that Dionysus was going to incinerate him where he stood, but the fire dimmed down and he sat heavily on the porch steps in defeat.

"I haven't been sleeping well." He mumbled miserably.

Chiron looked down in pity.

"Have you tried…?"

"I've literally tried everything. Nothing is working." Dionysus snapped.

Chiron was silence in thought for a while.

"There is one thing you could try."

"Oh yes, and what's that."

"I happen to know for a fact that cabin 15 is very good at this sort of thing, I am sure they would be happy to help."

"Look Chiron. If you think that I am going to confide my…. condition in any of these annoying brats then you are very much mistaken."

"Okay, but I think it's your best- if not only- shot.

Dionysus snorted derisively and stood up.

"Goodnight Chiron."

He paced off in towards his quarters.

"Good night Dionysus." Chiron replied sadly.

Dionysus thrashed and turned fitfully, trying to get comfortable. Images of his son's body wrapped in a purple shroud flooded his mind. He felt his heart break all over again and feelings of grief and despair made him open his eyes frantically. His purple duvet lay askew and his silk pyjamas clung to his skin. He absentmindedly wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was clammy and feverish. He forced himself into a sitting position, and glanced across at the H-Clock on the bedside table. 01:32 blared up at him. He groaned and slid out of bed. Closing his eyes he sat on the floor despondently, head in his hands.

'Perhaps I will take Chiron's advice.' Dionysus thought to himself. He couldn't stand another night of this.

The next day, Clovis was awoken by a loud knocking on the door of the cabin. He looked around him slowly and noticed that all of his other siblings had gone off for activities. He yawned and nodded off to sleep again. The persistent knocking started again.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Clovis stood lazily and opened the latch of the door.

A man in a long trenchcoat, black hat and sunglasses stood half concealed in the doorway. Something about him was recognisable.

"M..Mr D!?"

"Shhhh. I'm incognito." He replied, and shoved past into the cabin.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Clovis asked nervously.

"I appear to be in some kind of… difficulty."

Clovis gave him a questioning look.

"I have been hard of sleeping recently, and nothing seems to help." Mr D said slowly.

Clovis nodded and turned business like.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Umm, about 3 months I think."

Clovis did a double take. "3 months! You should have come to me sooner."

"Well, I've been busy." Mr D replied somewhat shamefacedly.

Clovis thought for a while and nodded again knowingly.

"You need to let go."

"Let go?"

"Of your grief, of your emotion. It's been pent up for so long. You just need to let it go."

Fire flamed in Dionysus' eyes.

"If you mention this to anyone boy I swear I will turn you into an Atlantic Ridgeback."

Clovis stepped back. "Your secrets safe with me.' He said hurriedly.

Mr D seemed satisfied with this answer and sat down on one of the soft cushions beneath him. Clovis did the same.

"So how does this thing work then?"

"Hmmm… tell me about Castor."

Mr D winced. "C..C..Castor was my son. He has a twin brother called Pollux and his mother, my lover, died soon after giving birth to them." He spoke sharply as if every syllable was causing him pain.

"And you cared deeply for him?"

Mr D glared. "Of course. I raised them myself, which is more than anyone else of my family has ever done."

"What were you're thought when you found out that he'd died?"

Dionysus' bottom lip trembled slightly and he swallowed rather rapidly.

"It was like my world had gone dark. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I saw his b..b..body wrapped up and …."

Mr D stopped, eyes glistening.

"Just let it go." Clovis said gently.

He rocked backwards and forwards, put his head in his arms and howled. All the grief, anger and despair all flooding out of him at once. Tears ran down his cheeks and his breath came out in short bursts.

The whole camp heard this sorrowful howl and froze.

"Let go." Clovis said mesmerizingly. "Let go…let go…let go."

His words made Dionysus' mind go hazy, and he welcomed the incoming darkness with open arms.

Upon seeing the sleeping God, Clovis smiled knowing his work was done. He curled up in his numerous blankets and fell back to sleep.

All over the camp there were rumours going on, people clamouring to see the unbelievable sight.

ut Dionysus was oblivious to it all.


End file.
